Miedo A Perderte
by Luciel-San
Summary: Tenía miedo de que al igual que todos sus seres queridos y cercanos, ella fuera  a irse de su lado o a desaparecer de su vida. Y esta vez, él no podría soportarlo. [Basado en el Capítulo Extra: 413 Dias][Gruvia]


Disclaimer:_Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, si fuera por mi, Juvia y Gray estarían juntos desde el día 1 y no sería divertido xD_

* * *

**_Miedo a perderte_**

Gray se detuvo por un momento en su camino mientras observa a donde estaba. Al parecer estaba en un risco que daba la vista de toda Magnolia. Suspiró mientras se sentaba cerca de la orilla.

Eran días como estos que la ciudad Magnolia se veía aún más hermosa, en especial en la noche.

Cubierta por un ligero manto de nieve mientras varios copos blancos caimán suavemente del cielo. Una brisa removiendo sus cabellos mientras sentía los copos de nieve derretirse con el contacto de su piel.

Si, el es un mago de hielo, pero aún su temperatura era normal.

Extendió su mano desde su posición, dejando ver algunos copos de nieves en sus guantes negros.

—Ur—pero no podía evitar pensar en su maestra, después de todo, era otro año de su muerte.

La extrañaba, y mucho. La verdad era que jamás le agradó tanto, pero simplemente la quería, como una segunda madre. Ella le enseñó todo lo que sabía a él y a Lyon, le ayudó a soportar el frío, le dió comida y aunque no fuera de ella, le dió un lugar para dormir. Un techo en donde vivir. Una familia a la cual volver. Y la verdad es que parecían una, ella como la madre y él y Lyon como sus hijos problemáticos.

Gray no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras acariciaba la nieve y la hierba debajo de esta.

Pensar en Ur lo hacia pensar en su familia. Después de todo, también había sido el día en que murió su padre.

Apenas podía acordarse de ellos. Recordaba muy bien a su padre, Silver, él era siempre sonriente, optimista y le caía bien a todos los del pueblo. Discutían mucho la mayoría del tiempo y muchas personas los regañaban por eso, aunque siempre terminaban riéndose al final. Le había dicho una vez que estuvo en un gremio y siempre le contaba historias de sus aventuras, exageradas, pero a él no le importaban.

De vez en cuando, extrañaba sus historias, a pesar de él mismo estuviera viviendo una.

Luego estaba su madre, Mika. No recordaba mucho de ella, había fallecido cuando el apenas tenía unos 4 años, una año antes de que apareciera Deliora, pero recordaba su voz perfectamente al igual que unos ojos grises.

El color gris. _Gray_, de ahí venía su nombre o eso le había dicho su padre. Lo había llamado en honor a los hermosos ojos que poseía su madre.

Podía recordar su risa y aquel calor reconfortante que emanaba de ella, además de sus ojos que siempre lo miraban con amor.

Tan sólo recordar lo poco que tenía de su familia y sus seres queridos un nudo se le formó en la garganta a la vez que podía sentir un vacío en su corazón y sus ojos arder.

Se había prometido a sí mismo no llorar, pero en ese momento estaba solo y no podía evitar sentir el peso que traía su pasado con él.

No pudo evitar sentir aquel nudo apretarse aún más al igual que sus lágrimas rodar por su cara. Dejó salir un pequeño sollozo, el cual cubrió con su mano mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas las cuales no dejaban de caer.

¿Por qué todos sus seres queridos tenían que ser arrebatados de su vida frente a sus propios ojos?

¿Es que acaso el destino no sabía que él también era humano y tenía un corazón?

La vida era injusta, muy injusta.

Y él lo sabía más que nadie.

Fue en ese momento que trajo su otra mano para tratar de secarse las lágrimas que sintió algo rozar su mano y su cuello. Algo cómodo y suave ¿Que no tenía guantes puestos? Inmediatamente colocó su cara entre la tela, inhalando su aroma, su esencia. No tenía un olor exacto, pero pudo sentir un calor reconfortante en el.

Con la misma tela se limpió las lágrimas y la observo por un momento. Era una bufanda roja, pero no cualquier bufanda, era la misma bufanda que Juvia le había regalado hace varias horas.

Entonces, ahí fue que la recordó, Juvia.

Juvia siempre estaba preocupada y pendiente de él. Detrás de esa faceta de fanática loca y acosadora, había una chica dulce y tímida que se preocupaba mucho por él y él lo sabía.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero la maga de agua era muy preciada para él. Tenía que admitir que desde que la conoció, su vida dió un completo giro de 180° grados. Sonrió un poco para sí mismo ante eso.

Se sentía mal por haberla tratado fríamente todo este tiempo, en especial cuando le dió la bufanda ese mismo día, pero no podía evitar sonreír como un idiota al recordar todos esos detalles que le ha hecho.

Pudo recordar la vez en la que hizo galletas con su cara y las de ella, o la vez que le dió una almohada con ella plasmada en la tela. Pero la que más le gustó y aún conservaba fue una vez en la que ella le hizo un pequeño peluche dé ella. Al principio lo rechazó, en especial porque estaban en el gremio, pero luego cuando nadie lo vió, tomó la muñeca.

No es que fuera raro ni nada, pero simplemente le ayudaba. Le recordaba que no estaba solo y que ella siempre estaría con él. Y ahora esta bufanda demostraba lo mucho que ella cuidaba y se preocupaba por él.

Juvia estaba enamorada de él, profundamente enamorada de él. Y a pesar de que él se mostraba ingenuo y la rechazaba a cada rato, él también estaba enamorado de ella.

Su sonrisa, su forma de ser, le encantaba todo de ella. Incluso sus magias estaban relacionadas. Entonces ¿Por qué no hacía un movimiento en ella? ¿Por qué no la invitaba a salir si sabía que ella le diría que sí?

Gray seguía mirando la bufanda enredada en su cuello y entre sus manos mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

Fácil, tenía _miedo_.

Tenía miedo de que al igual que todos sus seres queridos y cercanos, ella fuera a irse de su lado o a desaparecer de su vida. Y esta vez, él no podría soportarlo.

_Tenía miedo de perder al único ser querido que quedaba en su vida._

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escucho unos pasos acercarse lentamente a él, hasta que sintió un peso cálido en su espalda.

—Juvia cree que Gray-sama no debería de andar sin su abrigo en invierno a estas horas—oyó decir a la voz de Juvia, que le había colocado su largo abrigo que al parecer había dejado tirado de camino a ese lugar.

—¿Juvia? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó soltando la bufanda mientras que ella se agachaba y comenzaba a abrochar su camisa. En serio, su problema de desnudez le estaba causando problemas.

—Después de que Gray-sama se fuera, Juvia se sintió triste, después de todo era nuestro aniversario de 413 días—confesó abrochando el último botón de su camisa y ayudándole con su abrigo—Pero Juvia sabe que si Gray-sama estaba tan molesto, debía tener una buena razón—dijo terminando de ayudarlo y sentándose a su lado— Juvia no necesita que le diga porque Gray-sama está así.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?—preguntó mientras se ajustaba la bufanda.

—Juvia aveces viene aquí para estar sola y como Gray-sama se sentía mal, Juvia pensó que tal vez estaría aquí—dijo, sonriendo un poco al ver la bufanda roja en su cuello— y Juvia encontró su abrigo no muy lejos.—mecionó mientras se quitaba unos guantes azules de inviernos y los ponía a un lado.

Se quedaron callados un momento, hasta que Gray decidió romper el silencio.

—Juvia, lo siento... Por lo de antes y... Gracias.

—No es necesario Gray-sama, no tiene nada que agradecerle a Juvia.

¿Es que acaso ella no sabía todo lo que hacía por él? Incluso el simple hecho de que ella esté a su lado en este momento, lo hacia sentir cálido en el interior.

Ella era hermosa y una muy buena persona, a pesar de su pasado oscuro, ella había conseguido seguir adelante. Ella se merecía a alguien mejor, alguien mucho mejor que su egoísta ser, pero ella sólo lo quería a él y nadie más. Era una de las pocas personas que de verdad lo aceptaba tal y como era.

Ella se merecía algo mejor.

No a un idiota que se recusara a aceptar sus sentimientos por temor como él.

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, pero no era incómodo. La verdad era reconfortante estar en la compañía de ambos, sólo estar el uno junto al otro de esa manera los hacia sentir bien. Seguros.

—Gray-sama—el chico miró hacia donde estaba Juvia, la cual se estaba parando—Vamos al gremio, Juvia cree que seguramente sigan celebrando ¡Y eso podría animarlo!—exclamó mientras extendía su mano—¿Si Gray-sama?

Gray sonrió y tomó la mano de Juvia.

Algún día se armaría de valor, dejaría sus miedos y le diría que si a los sueños de la chica.

—Si, volvamos al gremio—Dijo Gray—Y gracias por estar aquí, pero... No se lo digas a nadie ¿si?

—Juvia no promete nada—dijo empezando a correr.

—¡Espera! ¡Juvia!—Gray corrió tras ella mientras ambos reían, mientras él tenía un sólo pensamiento en mente.

_"Lo siento Juvia, tendrás que esperar un poco más." _Y él sabía que ella los esperaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Y así, ambos se fueron del lugar, dejando dos pares de guantes sobre la nieve en el risco. Olvidados por dos personas destinadas a amarse.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer ^^**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este hermoso y emotivo, pedazo de Fail uwu**_

_**Se despide, Luciel-San**_


End file.
